Courageous
by VenKit
Summary: Two girls; Kitsune and Neko, move into Hokkaido City, a box that should have been left closed, opens. Stories untold will be told, memories meant to be secret will come out, and life they knew will change.*Slow paced story, with a lot of talking*
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

**Courageous**

**By: VenKit + Peanut**

**Summary:** Two girls; Kitsune and Neko, move into Hokkaido City, a box that should have been left closed, opens. Stories untold will be told, memories meant to be secret will come out, and life they knew will change. *Slow paced story, with a lot of talking* This is rated T for safety. This cross-over is more than just V.K and D. Gray-man... It will have Naruto... And up coming one's like Bleach, Skip Beat, and such.

**Genre:** Mainly hurt/comfort, friendship, and general.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except the plot and some of our OCs.

_Also this is pretty much a re-upload of this story. Had errors and needed to be extended somewhat. So we hope you enjoy it and yada yada yada._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Assignment**

_In classroom 116..._

"Akatsuki, Hero," A teacher with blonde colored hair said. He has a coffee mug in his left while a class roster in his right.

"Here, Kohii-sensei." said a guy with amber blond hair. His bangs and sides of his hair framed his face, which looked semi-feminine, but still manly. His hair was a little pass his ears, but his back half was a little bit closer to the end of his neck, than the front half was. He sat by the window on the right hand side of the classroom.

"Asuka, Kat," Kohii said.

"Hey, hey!" said Kat, a girl who had medium length, brown hair. Her bangs were parted to the right side of her face. She sat to the left of Hero.

"Cale, Eli?" Kohii said in a monotone voice.

"Right here, Kohii. And just call me L.C." said a guy with black hair. He had a pretty mature face. He sat in the row in front of Hero and Kat.

Kohii just shrugged it off. "Heart, Sakurai?"

"Here!" A girl with long, pink hair in two pony tails that swirled down. Her bangs framed her face that gave the appearance of her face being petite. She sat next to L.C

"Oki, Roki?" This time Kohii looked up to see this one.

"What do you want?" The guy sounded annoyed. His hair was the color of black-brown. His bangs were sided to the left side of his face. Roki was in the same row as L.C and Sakurai, but on the left side.

"Hm, rude as usual, but at least you're here. Anyways, Thai, Mei?" Kohii gave a small snort.

"Huh, what, here!" Mei said confusingly. Mei had medium length hair. Her bangs covered most of her forehead and had a round face with cute dimples. Her hair was also curvy. She sat in the first row, despite not being able to pay attention.

"Not paying attention as usual," Kohii said neutrally. "Well onwards with that. Sun, Ben?"

"Hey." Ben said casually. He had bangs that were sided opposite of Roki. Had the same hair color, but spiked. He sat next to Roki.

"Okay lastly, Yousagi, Kei?"

"Ahola, Sensei!" Kei said enthusiastically. Kei had light blond hair that went to her shoulders. Her bangs framed only her left side of her face. She had an innocent look in her eyes. She sat next to Mei with one empty seat next to her and Mei.

"Okay that's everyone on my list... Oh wait there are two people missing. Hm ... Well they seem to be on campus, but not here. Alright then, Mei and Kei, would you two mind finding these two people and bring them to class." asked Kohii.

"OKAY!" Mei and Kei said in unison.

_In the main office..._

"Um, excuse us, but do you know where room 116 is?" said a girl with purple and blue eyes. She had hair that was to her shoulders and had a slight flip at the end.

"Hm, room 116 is in the east building, which Kohii-sensei is teaching right now." said the counter guy with brunette hair. He smiled sweetly at the girl.

The girl just backed away and went behind a semi-taller, shoulder length haired girl.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" the counter guy asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry 'bout that. She has small issues 'bout older guys smilin' at her." said the semi-tall girl. She gave the guy a sweet smile. Her bangs were on her right side of her face, but kept getting in her face. So she grabbed a hair tie from her right wrist and tied every other pieces of hair, except her bangs.

"Oh , I didn't know that. I'm sorry,... Um..." said the brunette haired guy.

" I-I'm N-N-N.." stuttered the short girl.

"Neko." said the semi-tall girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry Neko-chan." The counter guy said politely.

Then Neko left as soon as he said "I'm sorry."

"Uh why did Neko-chan leave?" The counter guy asked.

_That's no surprise she just upped and left. Ugh, I'm getting her after this!_ Thought the tall girl. "Well actually it's no surprise Neko left. She has this 'urge' to leave when some older guy smiles at her." Explained the tall girl.

"Oh really. Well thank you..."

"Kitsune. Ventus Kitsune." said the tall girl named 'Kitsune'.

"Hm, thank you Kitsune-chan. I'm Kuran Kaname." He gave Kitsune a warming smile.

"Oh! Kuran?" Kitsune thought for a second. "Wait you're that Kaname! Whoa, you're the heir to one of the largest legacies!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Heh," giggled Kaname. "I guess so. But anyways I think you should get going to Neko-chan before she gets lost."

"Oh right!" Kitsune said surprised. "Well I gotta go! Thanks Kaname! See ya around." Kitsune gave a small wave then started running after Neko.

"Hm, I think I've seen Kitsune somewhere before. Or maybe I haven't, but who knows." Kaname sighed.

"What is it, Kaname?" said a raven haired boy.

"Huh, it's nothing. It's just I think I've seen Kitsune somewhere before."

"Oh, wait who?" asked the the raven haired guy, teasingly.

"She's just one of the new students that just entered Stylus A., Sasuke." answered Kaname.

"Oh, right. Well I guess I should go talk to the club president about the new club." said the raven haired boy named 'Sasuke'.

"You mean the Cold Hearted Queen." Kaname said distastefully.

On the west wing of Stylus Academy...

"Uh-oh! I'm freaking los-" Neko's thought were interrupted by a bump against someone's chest._ Oh great I bumped into someone... again!_ Neko thought.

"Hey you gonna move?" said a cold voice.

"Ugh! Gomen nasai!" Neko said quickly.

"Hmph. You should watch where you are going."

Neko looked up and gasp. _Oh mi gosh! This guy is FREAKING hot! I can't believe I bumped into a HOT guy! Oh, I'm so ditsy!_

"Hey you gonna move yet?" said the tall guy. Her had silver white hair and cold lavender eyes.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Neko stuttered.

"Yo Neko!" Neko turned to see Kitsune coming.

"Kitsune nee-sama!" Neko shouted.

"Huh, so you're Neko. Hm, then that of course that must be Kitsune. You two are the new students here, right?" the tall boy said.

"Huh? How'd you know that?" asked Neko confused.

"Never mind. Maybe you should run along to your _nee-sama_." sneered the guy.

"Uh-huh. Oh can I um... get..." Neko stuttered.

"It's Kiryu Zero." said the tall boy named 'Zero'. Then Zero started walking towards his dorm.

Kitsune then caught up with Neko. "Yo Neko... Would you... Try... To stay... Close to me... Even if... It's ... With an older... Guy?" Kitsune asked out of breath.

"Oh, sorry Kitsune nee-sama. I didn't realized I walked away so fast." Neko said sadly.

"It's okay Neko-chan." said Kitsune patting Neko's head. "Anyways, I saw the guy you had bumped into."

"Oh, you did?" Neko said with a deep red blush.

"Yeah. Heh, he looks kinda cute. But he doesn't seem too friendly." Kitsune looked at the direction he left to. The dorm building looked somewhat like an old boarding school dorm building.

"Yeah I know. But he was freaking hot!" Neko squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get to class before we're anymore late." Kitsune said alerted. Neko nodded. Then two girls walk up to Kitsune and Neko.

"Hey are you two Kitsune and Neko?" asked a girl with blond hair. Kitsune and Neko turned and nodded 'yes'.

"Well then we're lucky! Hi I'm Kei! And this over here is Mei." Kei said happily.

"Yep. We are here to take you to class 116." Mei said.

"Oh thanks." Kitsune said. Neko then followed up with a nod.

"Okay then follow us!" Kei said.

_10 minutes later..._

"Um, Mei, Kei can I ask you two something?" Neko asked.

"Yeah." Mei and Kei said in unison.

"Well do you know a guy named Zero...?" asked Neko.

"Huh, oh yeah." Mei looked at Neko. "Well actually here on campus we call that hot, cold guy Zero, the Cold Hearted King. But he does sometimes have a kind heart." Mei explained.

"Oh, really?" Neko looked at Mei questionably.

"Well yeah and we do have a Cold Hearted Queen, but Zero doesn't like her at all." Kei explained.

"Hm... So he is single then?" Neko asked curiously.

"Pretty much yeah, but be careful around him." Mei said.

"Well here we are!" Kei pulling on Neko's arm.

"Yep. And by the way, Kohii-sensei is kinda testy today." Mei warned.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" asked Kitsune.

"You'll see." Mei said giving Kitsune a push into the classroom.

"Well, well, well, there are our two missing classmates." said Kohii with an impatient tone.

"Uh..." Neko was kinda scared.

"Uh yeah. Sorry 'bout being late Kohii-sensei. But we kinda got lost on the way here." explained Kitsune.

"Oh really. So it's you first time here in the City and the campus?" asked Kohii.

"Pretty much yeah. Our uncle wanted to move us here for some reason." Kitsune scratched the back of her head.

"Hm, I'm guessing you're Kitsune and the other is Neko." Kohii said.

"Huh how'd you know?" Kitsune asked surprised.

"Well Kitsune for one make sure you talk politely instead of impolitely. And two I've read your back stories and scene your mug shots." Kohii gave Kitsune a I-know-your-secret look. Kitsune just nodded. "Well then with that done. Let's introduce yourselves."

"Okay. I guess I'll go first then." Kitsune stood in front of the small filming classroom. "Well I guess y'all know my name and that's Kitsune. What'cha don't know is my last which is Ventus. Um, I guess I should say what I like, but that takes way too much time. Um hm, I chose to take Video Production class 'cause I like all types of art." Kitsune said nervously, then looked at everyone.

"Okay Kitsune you can take the seat by the window next to Hero." said Kohii. "Um, Hero raise your hand." Kohii said. A guy in the back row, by the window, raised his hand. Kitsune walked next to him near the window. "Okay next up." Kohii looked at Neko.

"Um... Hi. I'm Torukoishi Neko. I took this class because I wanted to explore and see different styles of acting." Neko immediately looked down to the ground afterwords.

"Okay then. Thank you Neko. Um, take a seat next to Roki. Roki is that one with a calm face with a purple hoody." Kohii pointed to Roki. Neko started walking next to Roki. Roki looked at Neko then he went back to whatever he was doing. _Okay, Roki is adorable but not as hot as Zero. _Neko thought.

"Okay now that being said. Let me give you all your assignment." Kohii announced.

Everyone all said "WHAT!"

"Whoa how are we suppose to do an assignment so early in the year?" asked L.C. Kohii started writing the assignment and everyone looked at the board.

"Whoa, a MOVIE?" squealed Sakurai.

"What kind of movie, yo?" asked Kat.

"Well it's actually gonna be a vote." Kohii smiled slyly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Roki in a agitated tone.

"Well everyone is gonna vote on an anonymous theme. Everyone will put a theme in the hat today, then we'll vote tomorrow and the next day." Kohii looked at everyone for approvals. Everyone looked at each other and nodded yes. "Well then please get a piece of paper and write down a theme. Then put it in the hat."

Everyone took a piece of paper out and wrote down an idea.

"Hm, hey Neko what idea are you gonna put?" whispered Kei.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe a drama theme. You?" Neko asked back.

"Oh, well I think I am going to put drama too!" She said happily.

"Hm, I wonder what Kitsune nee-sama is going to put." wondered Neko.

"Hm, I wouldn't know because I didn't really get to talk with her." said Kei.

_On the other side of the room..._

"Um, hey Kitsune, right?" asked Hero.

"Huh, yeah. It's Kitsune." She answered back.

"Um, what're you going to put?" he asked.

"Well I don't know yet, but I'll know when I think of it." Kitsune gave Hero a smiled back.

Hero had a light blush on his face.

_20 minutes later..._

"Okay, everyone done?" asked Kohii.

"Yes." said the class.

"Okay, well then please put the ideas in the hat. Then tomorrow we'll vote on the ideas." The bell rang. "Class now it's lunch. Hope to see you tomorrow." Kohii waved good-bye and gave them a smile. "Ahem, Kitsune can I help you?" Kohii asked.

"Um, yeah. It's about... Our... Childhood you read in our private files." Kitsune said.

_At the mess hall..._

"Hey Neko, I think I see Zero." Mei said. Neko looked up at the second floor to see Zero sitting by himself reading.

"Wow he looks so hot! But I don't wanna disturb him." Neko replied.

"Okay, then meet me at the fountain by the blossom trees. Oh and tell Kitsune too!" Mei started walking away.

"Hm, wait where is Kitsune?" Neko asked herself.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

Neko turned around to see a girl about her height. She had brunette hair and looked familiar. _Hm, who does she look like?_ Neko thought.

"Hey are you listening to me?" the girl asked angrily.

"Huh, uh what was it?" Neko said quietly.

"Well I said is 'Stay the HELL away from MY Zero-kun!'"

Neko just looked at the girl and was kind of afraid. "Um, I-I don't even know w-who y-you are..." Neko said scared by the girl.

"Oh, wait you don't know who I am?" the girl looked even more pissed. "I'm the Queen of the school! I'm Yuuki Cross." The girl named 'Yuuki' said.

"Uh, what did I do?" Neko asked confused.

"Like I said stay away from my Zero-kun!" Yuuki said frustrated. Then Kaname came up next to Yuuki.

"Yuuki I think you're scaring her." Kaname said softly.

"Well I don't care, Kaname nii-sama. She bumped into my Zero-kun though!" Yuuki whined. Then Zero stopped reading and looked at what the commotion was.

_What's going on now? _Thought Zero. _Hm, it's that girl that bumped into me earlier. Huh, Yuuki's up on another girl for bumping into me... Again. Great what a pain in my ass._

"So Neko... I think you're not going to be that welcomed in this school." Yuuki sneered.

"Huh? Wha-" Neko started till...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

V: Well that's just the first chapter of a big cross-over (I guess)!

P: Ah! Can you write more!

V: UGH! Dudette I've been writing most of this! How 'bout you write some of it?

P: Hey, you know I'm a slow writer.

V: Ugh, whatever. Um, I guess most of the classmates are people we know.

P: Uh-Huh.

V: Hope they don't get mad cuz I didn't ask for permission.

P: Some of them wouldn't care. Some might be like "WTF?".

V: True. Well I guess we'll be updating this whenever we get our chapters done.

P: Bai bai!

V: Okay... Hoped you liked it. Read and review! Also RELAX and laugh, if you want. Anything is welcomed! So bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Pandora's box

**Courageous**

**By: VenKit + Peanut**

**Summary:**Two girls; Kitsune and Neko, move into Hokkaido City, a box that should have been left closed, opens. Stories untold will be told, memories meant to be secret will come out, and life they knew will change. *Slow paced story, with a lot of talking* This is rated T for safety. This cross-over is more than just V.K and D. Gray-man... It will have Naruto... And up coming one's like Bleach, Skip Beat, and such.

**Genre:** Mainly hurt/comfort, friendship, and general.

**Disclaimer:**We don't own anything except the plot and some of our OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Pandora's box**

_In the Classroom..._

"Um Kohii-sensei, how did the school get those files?" asked Kitsune, who looked down at the floor.

"Well... When I heard you two girls were coming to Stylus A. I wanted to make sure they didn't have anything bad on them. I mean, what would you do if the staff or student body knew about it?" asked Kohii.

"Oh... Wait... How do you know about us?" Kitsune looked at Kohii curiously.

"Heh," He chuckled. "Then you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" She said.

"Well it all started 12 years ago..." started Kohii.

***Flash back***

_"Nee-sama!" yelled Neko. She had two pig tails that were tied by pure purple ribbons,_

_"Yes?" Kitsune replied. Kitsune had one ponytail with here bangs framing her face._

_"I saw a butterfly!" Neko pointed to a purple butterfly. Neko followed the butterfly to the forest. The butterfly lead her to a stream in the forest. Neko was really close to the edge of the stream and she jumped towards the butterfly, but she fell into the stream. Kitsune runs out of the forest for help; knowing her parents wouldn't help, she searched for anyone else._

_"Help! Help! Someone please help!" Kitsune screamed. She then saw a tall, blonde haired man sitting on the bench. She ran to him. "Help me please! My sister fell in the river!" Kitsune tugged on the man's hand and he got up running after her. _

_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Neko was unconscious on a rock... Slipping away._

_"Stay there!" The man immediately took off his shoes and swam to Neko. He carried Neko onto the end of the grass and did CPR. Neko coughed out water and looked around._

_"N-N-Neko!" Kitsune said in relief. "Are you alright?"_

_"U-uh huh. What happened?" Neko asked._

_"Well from what your sister had said to me is that you had fallen into the water in this forest. Then she came running to find help, but I didn't get why... But I came anyways... Are you okay... Neko was it?"_

_"Thank you! Thank you!" Neko gave the man a big hug._

_"I'm... I'm sorry mister... I brought you here. What is your name?" Kitsune asked._

_"Ah... it's Kohii Yagari..." The blonde haired man named Kohii smiled. His blue eyes glistening._

_"Kohii-san!" Neko and Kitsune said in unison. The time passed and the three got closer. Neko and Kitsune were like sisters and Kohii was like an uncle to them._

***Back to the present***

Kitsune stood near the window looking outside. "Oh, how beautiful it is outside." Kitsune whispered to herself still thinking about what Kohii had said.

"Kitsune..." Kohii said sorrow in his voice.

"No... No... You're... You're just... A school teacher. How can you be that same man!" Kitsune ran off.

"Wait! Kitsune-chan!" yelled Kohii.

_10 minutes later..._

_Why did Kohii-sensie lie about knowing my past? I mean that _DID_ happen, but how could he be that man?_ Kitsune thought angrily. "But then again, he did have this familiar, protective aura." said Kitsune. She went off running again.

"Ooff!" Kitsune bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry!" said Kitsune.

"Hmm? Kitsune? What's the matter?" said an all too familiar guy.

"Oh! My Goodness! Kaname! I'm really sorry!" Kitsune said bowing.

"Hey, it's okay. But I'm more worried about you." said Kaname.

"Ah! It's nothing Kaname. It doesn't need to bother you." Kitsune looked down at her feet.

Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just tell me? You look really hurt." said Kaname worried.

"No, it doesn't concern you. Anyways..." Kitsune looked up at Kaname's warm maroon eyes. "Kaname it's just a personal thing. I don't want you to be concerned about my problems."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll be getting to the lunchroom. You want to walk with me to the lunchroom?" asked Kaname.

"Um, no. It's okay. I-I need to think about some things through first. I'll see you later in the lunchroom." Kitsune tried her best to give a smile to Kaname not to worry him, but when Kaname saw her face he was still worrying.

"Okay. I'll see you in the lunchroom. See you later Kitsune." Kaname gave Kitsune a tap on her right arm before he walked to the lunchroom.

Kitsune turned around to watch Kaname walk away. Then she touched her right arm. "Why did that tap seem familiar? It's like I should know what that meant, but I just don't remember." Kitsune sighed. Kitsune walked to the library for a bit. She had bumped into a short kid. "Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for bumping into you." apologized Kitsune.

"It's okay. I'm use to people bumping into me." said the short kid with puffy, light, blue hair. "Anyways can I ask you something?" asked the short kid.

"Sure, what?" said Kitsune.

"Well I can't reach the book I want. It's that one about Astrology." said the kid.

"Okay." Kitsune grabbed the book. "Here ya go... Um, what was you name?" asked Kitsune.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I'm not use to people asking me my name. It's Sho. Um, what about you?" asked Sho.

"Oh. Heh, I'm Ventus Kitsune. Nice to meet ya, Sho." Kitsune gave him the book.

Sho had a light blush on his face. "Uh, thank you Kitsune-san."

"Uh-huh. Well I guess I'll see you around Sho." Kitsune walked off, with a smile on her face, to the lunchroom.

_Yeah, see you around Kitsune-san._ Thought Sho, still with a blush on his face.

"Hey, Sho. Let's get going to the lunchroom."

"Okay, aniki." said Sho to his aniki.

_The lunchroom..._

"Huh! Wha-?" Neko started till Kitsune came up to ask her what is happening.

"Yo, Neko. What's going on?" asked Kitsune.

"Huh? Oh, nee-sama. Um, I'm not sure." said Neko confused and surprised.

"Actually, I think they're in a fight." said Kaname.

"What? Who would they fight about?" Kitsune looked at Kaname. When she saw his eyes she shifted her eyes towards Zero, then back at the situation.

"Oh. I see now. Well anyways Neko let's go." Neko nodded and both girls left to go eat lunch with Mei, Kei and the gang. But while the two were walking Kitsune glared at Zero. Zero looked straight at Kitsune, but wasn't moved by her glare at him. He just shrugged it off, but thought something about Kitsune.

_Outside by the blossom trees..._

"Hey what took you girls so long?" Mei and Kei asked.

"Well Neko got in a fight or rather an argument with some girl." said Kitsune.

"It was actually Yuki. The younger sister of Kaname and the Queen of the school." Neko looked down on the ground.

"Whoa, you met the Cold Hearted Queen?" asked Kei worried.

"Don't you mean the Cold Hearted Bitch?" said Roki.

"Wow. That was so nice Roki." said Ben.

Everyone laughed. "That's kind of true." said Hero and Kat in unison.

"Well shall we eat?" asked Kitsune. Everyone nodded yes and started eating their lunches till a short food fight happen by Ben Sun.

_In the dorm room of Kiryu..._

Zero laid on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking something about Kitsune. "I can see Kitsune eat a really big birthday cake." Zero laughed. A flash back of Kitsune's glare ran across his mind. "Her glares are useless, but she's a very strong girl. Or maybe she's not. She can be one of those chicks that think their strong, but are actually weak deep inside. I lo- what the... why am I talking to myself?" Zero said worried.

The end of the day...

"Hey Neko... Are you okay? You seem like didn't you enjoy the chocolate cake I baked." Kitsune said worried.

"Huh? Oh no... I'm... I-I'm just still worried about what Yuki-san said." Neko replied.

"What? Neko you're not making sense." Kitsune said.

"Ahhh... I'm sorry. I meant I'm still startled by what Yuki-san said..." Neko said quietly.

"Hey hun, you shouldn't worry what the Cold Hearted Queen says!" Ben said smiling.

"Yeah. It's the Cold Hearted Queen we're talking bout. She's a bitch." Roki said.

"Hah-aha. So are you Roki." Neko laughed.

"What do you mean?" Roki glared.

"Yeah Roki. Your cold too!" Kei said lightly pushing him.

"Uh huh, you're the one who threw that apple pie at my face!" yelled Roki.

"Tee-hee." Laughed Kei.

"Hey, hey. Hey guys! Stop before we go into another food fight!" said Mei worriedly.

"I agree with Mei."said Kat.

"Same." agreed Kitsune and Hero. "Anyways you guys should come over to our house this weekend?" said Kitsune.

"Well, what time?" asked Sakurai.

"Um, maybe Five 'o Clock?" said Kitsune.

"Coolness! L.C and I we'll be there by 5." Sakurai looked at L.C for approval. L.C nodded yes.

"Okay. How 'bout the rest of ya'll?" asked Kitsune.

"I don't kn-" Roki got cut off by Ben. "Yeah! We'll be going too!" Ben Sun said enthusiastically.

"Okay. I guess Kei and I we'll be going as well." said Mei.

"Uh-huh! Like I can see your room and we could talk about stuff we have in common." said Kei happily.

"Alright. I'll give you guys the address tomorrow." Kitsune replied.

"Yay!" Neko said happily. "See you peoples tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya guys tomorrow." said Ben. Roki waved and started walking away with Ben behind him.

"Ditto!" said Sakurai, dragging L.C with her to the mall.

"Yup! Mei and I see you girlies tomorrow!" siad Kei. Mei and her walked towards the field.

"Yeah. Well, see you two tomorrow." Kat left to her community classes.

"Hey Neko, can you go ahead of me to home?" asked Kitsune.

"Uh, I don't wanna go by myself." replied Neko.

"I can go with Neko if she's scared." said Hero.

"Really?" Both girls said.

"Yeah. If you girls leave on the West side of Hokkaido City, then I'm going the same way."

"Oh coolness, I'm not alone. But Kitsune nee-sama, what about you?" Neko asked Kitsune.

"Um, I have books I want to get at the library." Lied Kitsune.

"Okay then. See you at home nee-sama."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then, Kit." said Hero.

"Yeah." Kitsune waved by to her companions. After Hero and Neko left Kitsune went to go see Kohii.

_In room 116..._

Kitsune went to the room to see Kohii, but she over heard him talking with someone.

"I don't know why Kitsune doesn't remember me." said Kohii.

"Did you tell her how much you know about them?" said a women's voice.

"Well only one part of their past, where I first met them both." Kohii looked down at his nearly empty coffee mug.

"Who knows." The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess we'll have to wait till they get their memory back from that huge shock." said the women's voice. She then patted his shoulder. The women started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Misato." Kohii grabbed her arm. "I think that will take too long." said Kohii to Misato.

"Heh, Yagari, you were always the troublesome one." said Misato. She walked towards the door again. Kitsune heard her footsteps and ran off down the hallway. Misato stopped for a second. "Well, Yagari I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Oh, yes." said Kohii.

While Kitsune was walking away from the room she suddenly bumped into someone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

V: Okay, well I hope y'all liked this chapter. Mostly Peanut worked on this chapter. I did the beginning she did the rest.

P: Yes! I worked hard.

V: Of course^^

P: Bai bai! See you in the next chapter!

V: Oh yes. Please review and etc. Well see ya!


End file.
